I'm Always In your Behind (Sequel Just ME)
by Fyasshi
Summary: "Dan entah kenapa kemarin ada sesuatu yang merasukiku hingga berbuat hal itu.. tapi itu memang menyakitkan..." / "Didunia ini tidak ada salah.. hanya keberuntungan yang melenceng dari keinginan.." - Sequel of Just ME / BAP Fanfiction / DaeJae (Daehyun Youngjae) Slight. JongJaeLo (Jongup Youngjae Zelo) - fyasshi present


Karena ini Sequelnya Just ME.. thothor menyarankan agar baca dulu epep Just ME yang cast nya Jongjae -w- takutnya reader pada bingung sama jalan ceritanya

Cekidott~

.

.

Seorang namja manis tengah duduk di ruangannya dan memandang ke arah jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Sudah satu bulan ia seperti ini. Tak ada senyuman manis seperti biasa. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Tapi pikirannya hanya tertuju pada sebuah kenangan masa lalu bersamanya.

Ya,, namja yang selalu ingin menyainginya tapi selalu gagal.

Namja yang selalu tersenyum aneh pada semua orang.

Namja yang selalu menraktir ice cream vanilla favoritnya.

Dan.. Namja yang selalu ada dipikirannya.

Tapi kini...

_Tok tok tok_

Terdengar sebuah ketukan dari pintu ruangannya. namja itupun mulai tersadar dari pikirannya.

"Silahkan masuk.." ucapnya dan tidak beberapa lama pintu pun terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok namja tampan yang ber nametag kan 'Jung Daehyun'. Daehyun-namja yang mengetuk pintu tadi- pun tersenyum ke arah namja manis itu. Sayangnya tanggapan namja manis itu hanya menatap sekilas Daehyun dan kembali menatap kosong ke arah jendela.

"Ada apa Youngjae? Kau terlihat jelek" ejek Daehyun padanya. Namja manis yang diketahui bernama Youngjae itu pun masih dengan aktifitasnya yaitu memandang jendela. Tidak biasanya Youngjae seperti ini. Biasanya ia ceria, cerewet, dan sedikit sensitif/?. "Youngjae-ah.."

_Tok tok tok_

Suara ketukan pintu kembali terdengar. Youngjae pun hanya mengatakan kata-kata yang tadi saat Daehyun mengetuk pintu. "Silahkan masuk.."

Terlihat seorang yeoja manis membukakan pintu. "Hari ini cek harian tuan Junhong, Dokter.." ucap perawat yang bernametag kan 'Sunhwa'. Youngjae pun menghela nafas dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku ada pekerjaan dulu daehyun.." ucap Youngjae meninggalkan Daehyun tanpa menatapnya. Daehyun mengangkat alisnya sebelah.

"Kenapa dia?"

.

**I ALWAYS IN YOUR BESIDE**

\- Fyasshi present –

Romace, Angst(Failed), Friendship, Yaoi, BoysLove, Drama

BAP Fanfiction

Youngjae, Daehyun, Jongup, Zelo and other member Secret

~ Happy Reading ~

.

.

Namja manis atau kita sebut saja Youngjae menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dengan gontai. Pikirannya terus saja kacau. Kalau tau seperti ini ia tidak ingin pernah menjadi seorang Dokter. Masalahnya ia tidak mau melihat kelanjutan alur cerita hidup ini yang setiap hari membuat hatinya seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum.

Youngjae membuka pintu rawat bertuliskan Choi Junhong

"Youngjae hyuuuung!" teriak seorang namja berkulit putih pucat yang diketahui bernama Choi Junhong atau biasa disebut Zelo. Youngjae mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seseorang yang tengah bersama Junhong. Ya,, namja yang tengah berada di pikirannya saat ini.

"Nah zelo,, youngjae hyung sudah datang.. sekarang waktunya check up.." ucap namja yang tengah diperhatikan Youngjae sambil mengelus rambut Zelo.

"Zelo maunya jong up hyung bukan check up hyuuung~" ucap zelo sambil menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut dan itu membuat pipi jongup-namja yang diperhatikan youngjae- bersemu merah. Ada-ada saja maknae ini.. ckckckck

"Sudah jangan bercanda zelo,, jangan membuat youngjae hyung menunggu" kata Jongup sambil menarik-narik selimut yang dipakai zelo saat ini. Setelah selimut itu berhasil dirampas oleh Jongup. Zelo pun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"jongup hyung,, tapi hyung harus ada disisi zelo nae~" ucap zelo sedikit manja padanya. Jongup pun tersenyum lembut dan menganggukan kepalanya menandakan ia setuju.

Ingin sekali Youngjae berlari keluar dari rumah sakit ini dan menangis sepuasnya. Namja yang selalu ia rindukan kini telah dimiliki oleh orang lain. Youngjae pun cepat-cepat menghilangkan pikirannya.

'aku ingin cepat keluar dari neraka ini..' batinnya

Setelah memeriksa Zelo. Youngjae mulai menuliskan kata demi kata didalam beberapa kertas yang Jongup dan Zelo tidak mengerti termasuk saya sebagai author -w-. Zelo pun mulai bermain-main dengan alat-alat Youngjae. Youngjae pun melihat gerak – gerik Zelo.

"Zelo itu bukan mainan, nanti Youngjae hyung marah.." ucap Jongup sambil mengambil alat – alat Youngjae yang tengah Zelo mainkan. "Maafkan Zelo nae" ucap Jongup sambil membereskan alat-alat Youngjae kedalam tas Youngjae. Kini mata Youngjae berpindah kepada Jongup.

Hening seketika..

"Hyung,, zelo kenapa lama sembuhnya..?" tanya zelo memecahkan keheningan pada Youngjae.

"Karena..."

"karena youngjae hyung ingin zelo sembuh total,, tanpa ada efek samping nantinya..." jelas jongup memotong perkataan youngjae.

"jinjja?" ucap zelo innocent. Jongup pun mencubit pipi zelo gemas. Youngjae memperhatikan mereka dengan rasa iba. Ingin sekali ia berada di posisi zelo sekarang.

_Tok tok tok_

Semua pandangan pun mengarah ke arah pintu. "Masuk.." titah Youngjae. Saat melihat orang yang membukakan pintu, youngjae tiba-tiba bermuka malas.

"Daehyun hyuuuung!" teriak zelo lagi. Walaupun zelo tengah sakit sekarang, tapi sepertinya diantara mereka semua hanya zelo lah yang paling hyper. -_,- sementara yang di teriaki hanya tersenyum kearah zelo.

"Daehyun-ah, bisa kau ambilkan obat zelo di dalam ruanganku? Obat itu ada di lemari kedua dari bawah.." titah Youngjae sambil membereskan kertas-kertas tadi.

"Aku sudah membawanya.." ucap Daehyun yang membuat Youngjae menaikkan alisnya. "Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa tau dimana kau menaruhnya kaaaan?" tanya Daehyun yang membuat Youngjae melotot kearahnya.

"Ish,, kau pasti sering mengintipku,," ucap Youngjae dengan nada kesal.

"Ani." Jawab Daehyun singkat dan berjalan menuju zelo. "Ini obatmu zelo-ya.." ia pun memberikan beberapa botol obat yang harus diminum zelo.

"Aku bosan obat hyung,, aku mau lollipoop~" rengek zelo sambil menarik-narik celana Daehyun persis seperti anak kecil yang merengek minta balon. Daehyun pun tersenyum.

"Kau belum boleh makan yang kadar gulanya tinggi zelo, nanti kau tambah lama disini.." jawab Daehyun sambil mengacak-acak rambut Zelo. Zelo pun menatap Jongup dengan tatapan memelas. Jongup pun tersenyum dan menghampiri zelo.

"Nanti kalau zelo sudah sembuh, hyung belikan yaaaang besar" ucap Jongup sambil merentangkan tangannya menandakan kalau benar lollipop nanti itu sebesar rentangan tangan Jongup.

Zelo pun tersenyum. "Janji hyung?" tanya zelo dengan muka berseri-seri. Jongup pun tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Zelo. Youngjae hanya dapat menatap datar moment itu.

"Mereka sangat manis nae?" tanya Daehyun yang membuat Youngjae terloncat kaget. Youngjae pun menatap Daehyun kesal. "Benarkan?"

Youngjae membuang nafas beratnya. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mulai meninggalkan acara JongLo moment dan Daehyun yang tengah menatapnya bingung. "Youngjae hyuung~" panggil Zelo padanya. Youngjae pun berhenti pas di ambang pintu. "Zelo mau main ke taman bermain, fisik Zelo kan akhir-akhir ini mulai membaik, jadi.." sebelum Zelo melanjutkan perkataannya, Youngjae sudah meninggalkan kamar Zelo. Melihat Youngjae pergi Zelo pun hanya menunduk.

"Uljima Zelo-ya,, Youngjae hyung sedang memikirkan apa yang akan kita lakukan nanti di Taman Bermain kalau keadaan Zelo makin membaik dari hari ini.." ucap Jongup sambil memeluk Zelo berusaha menenangkannya. Daehyun pun mengejar Youngjae.

Entah kenapa ada yang berbeda dari diri Youngjae.

Ini bukanlah Youngjae yang dulu.

**Daehyun POV**

"Youngjae-ya!" teriakku setelah membuka pintu ruangan pribadi Youngjae. Aku melihat sekeliling ruangan. Tidak ada

Aish kemana dia? Biasanya dia duduk di kursinya dan memandang ke luar jendela. Sebenarnya sih itu kegiatannya akhir-akhir ini...

Aku pun berjalan ke arah mejanya. Disana ada sekumpulan kertas yang pastinya aku mengerti, tidak seperti Author yang o'on. [Oke thipp Daehyun minta di gaplok -]

Tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata Author tadi, kata demi kata kubaca. Kertas demi kertas kubalik. Kenapa aku jadi bikin puisi?

Akupun mencermati kata-kata yang ditulis Youngjae, ini kan hasil tes Zelo? Ini? Kenapa...

_Tep_

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundakku. Itu pasti Youngjae, aish.. aku pasti dimarahi dengan besarbesaran. "Mi-mianhae youngjae-ya,, a-aku.."

"Mianhae untuk siapa?" ha? Ini suara perempuan.?

Aku pun membalikkan tubuhku. "Hyosung nuna?! Yaa! Kau mengagetkanku!" protesku padanya. Ia pun hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresiku.

"Aku hanya mencari Dokter Youngjae bukan mencarimu,, lalu kenapa kau disini?" tanyanya. Aku harus menjawab apa? Aku juga mencari Youngjae, tapi kenapa aku masih tetap disini?

"a-aku ingin mendiskusikan ini kepada Youngjae, tapi sayangnya ia tak ada.." jawabku gelagapan sambil menunjukkan kertas-kertas yang tadi kupegang. "Ja-jadi di aku akan mendiskusikannya lain waktu. Aku pergi dulu nuna!" ucapku langsung pergi berlari keluar tak lupa kertas-kertas tadi ku bawa. Terdengar samar-samar tawaan hyosung nuna. Dasar,, dia itu yeoja macam apa, tertawa sekeras itu..

Sekarang aku hanya butuh obatobat Zelo..

**Youngjae POV**

Kini aku tengah duduk di taman belakang rumah sakit. Aku menatap danau yang ada dihadapanku. Sangat tenang, tidak seperti hatiku yang tengah kacau diambang kehidupan. Maksudnya? Ya, aku tidak yakin kalau aku mempunyai jiwa, aku tidak yakin aku bernafas. Kukira aku sudah mati.

Danau, aku ingat saat Jongup mentraktirku ice cream karena dia terlambat. Saat itu hari yang terindah bagiku dan hanya bagiku mungkin tidak baginya. Haha..

hanya diriku

_"__Kenapa kau tertawa terus eoh?"_

"Aku ingin tertawa bersamamu. Aku lelah tertawa sendiri Jongup,, aku seperti mati tanpa tawaanmu.. bukan seperti tapi sudah" jawabku pada bayangan masa laluku sendiri.

_"__Lalu nanti aku jadi tersangka kasus pembunuhan?"_

"Kau memang telah membunuhku Moon Jongup,," kini mataku terasa panas. Tetes demi tetes air mataku mulai keluar. Hiks.. hiks..

Kenapa? Kenapa aku yang harus mengalami seperti ini! Ingin sekali aku pergi kemasa lalu dan lebih memilih membantu ibu Jongup di tokonya dibanding bersekolah di Perancis untuk menjadi Dokter.

Kenapa Tuhan tidak adil padaku? Kenapa bukan aku yang diposisi Zelo? Kenapa?

Aku ingin bersamanya..

Aku ingin disayang olehnya..

Aku ingin.. dicintainya..

Padahal permintaanku hanya seperti itu, aku tidak ingin lebih, kenapa Tuhan begitu egois padaku?

Akupun menatap ke arah danau yang tengah memunculkan pantulan diriku. Inilah diriku yang sekarang. Youngjae yang tengah kesepian menunggu Jongup menjemputnya.

Walau itu tak mungkin

**Author POV**

"Moon Jongup! Kau tau! aku menunggumu,, sepertinya kau akan kehabisan uang karena mentraktirku ice cream vanilla seumur hidup.. Tentu saja, kau sudah sangat terlambat.."kini Youngjae tengah berbicara sendiri pada pantulannya dalam danau. Bukankah ia memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata dan kini tengah menjadi Dokter.

Apa kali ini ia akan menjadi pasien profesinya sendiri?

"Kau tau, dulu yang menghalangi hanya selembaran yang tak berguna"Youngjae menghapus airmatanya dangan tangannya.

"Tapi sekarang.." hening seketika. Tiba-tiba Youngjae tersenyum menyeringai. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang, tapi.. ia merasakan bahagia yang luar biasa. Dibalik kemanisan Youngjae terdapat keganasan yang melebihi rata-rata(?) "kini tinggal sebentar lagi menyobekkan yang menghalangi,,"

"Ya, sebentar lagi..."

.

.

.  
Beberapa Hari kemudian

"Dokter Youngjae, tadi tuan Junhong mimisan dan batuk berdarah,, tapi aku sudah membersihkan darahnya, mungkin dokter bisa men checknya kembali.." ucap Sunhwa-salah satu perawat di rumah sakit ini ketika bertemu dengan Youngjae.

Youngjae hanya menatap malas Sunhwa.

'Shit, Zelo lagi..'

"Baik, nanti aku akan ke kamar junhong setelah mengambil peralatanku.." kata Youngjae sambil tersenyum seadanya pada Sunhwa. Sunhwa pun menunduk sopan pada Youngjae dan pergi meninggalkannya. Youngjae pun tersenyum dan segera pergi ke ruangannya.

Setelah sampai di ruangannya, ia menatap mejanya aneh. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang hilang akhir-akhir ini. Tapi apa?

'Sudahlah itu tidak penting..' batinnya dan segera mengambil tasnya dan pergi ke kamar Zelo.

"Zelo,," Youngjae membuka pintu kamar Zelo. Tapi disana tidak terlihat batang hidung siapapun. "Kemana mereka?" youngjae pun menyibakkan tirai kamar zelo lebih lebar. Terlihat diluar sana tepatnya di taman rumah sakit ada orang yang kini ia cari. "Ternyata disana.." ia pun langsung beranjak pergi dari kamar zelo.

Youngjae pun sampai ditaman dan ia pun melihat orang yang ia cari.

'Sedang apa mereka?' tanya Youngjae dalam hatinya. Bukannya menemui mereka Ia malah memperhatikan mereka di balik pohon.

"Sudah selesai! Ayo kita mulai.." ucap Jongup memperlihatkan 2 cincin yang ia rangkai dari ilalang-ilalang yang ia temukan ditaman ini. Jongup pun berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bagian belakangnya yang kotor. "Berdirilah Zelo.." lanjutnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Zelo.

"Mau kemana hyung?" tanya Zelo bingung. Walaupun bingung seperti itu, ia tetap menerima uluran tangan Jongup dan berdiri menghadap Jongup-hyung yang paling ia sayang.

"Kita menikah,, bukankah kau ingin cepat-cepat menikah denganku?" jawab Jongup dilanjutkan dengan cengiran khasnya.

_'__Menikah?'_ batin Youngjae, bisa-bisa Youngjae beralih profesi menjadi mata-mata kalau terus seperti ini. -_- _'Mana mungkin'_ Youngjae sedikit meremehkan dan melanjutkan aksinya(?)

"Memang semudah itu hyung?" tanya Zelo polos. Jongup pun terseyum. Senyuman yang pernah Youngjae lihat sebelumnya.

Kini senyuman itu bukan lagi untuknya, tapi untuk orang lain.

"Kita kan sudah punya cincin, saksi pun sudah ada.." jawab Jongup masih tersenyum memandang Zelo. Zelo memiringkan kepalanya lucu. "Tuhan lah saksi kita, ia tidak akan berbohong kalau kita bukanlah sepasang suami istri ." lanjutnya.

Zelo menatap Jongup takjub(yah semacam itulah). Ia merasakan matanya yang memanas. Air matanya mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia rasa adalah orang paling beruntung didunia ini. Tidak pernah ada yang membuat ia sebahagia ini. Tidak ada.

Hanya Jongup..

Jongup pun menghapus air mata Zelo dengan tangannya. Rasa kasih sayang ini hanya untuk Zelo. Tidak akan ada yang menggantikannya walaupun penyakit zelo yang akan memisahkan dirinya dengan Zelo. Ia tidak akan pernah menyalahkan Tuhan hanya karena penyakit ini.

Tuhan telah mempertemukan dirinya dengan Zelo. Apakah Tuhan akan setega itu memisahkan mereka berdua? Tentu tidak. Mereka akan selalu bersama, tak ada yang akan memisahkan mereka.

Tak akan pernah ada..

"Moon Jongup.." panggil Jongup pada dirinya sendiri. Zelo mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap Jongup heran. Kenapa ia memanggil namanya sendiri?

Jongup tersenyum ke arah Zelo. "Apa anda bersedia menjadi pendamping hidup seorang Choi Junhong baik sehat maupun sakit, senang maupun susah, suka maupun duka dengan mencintai, menghormati dan saling menjaga satu sama lain?" tanya Jongup pada dirinya sendiri tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Hanya Zelo yang ia pandang.

Hanya Zelo..

"Saya bersedia.."

.

.

.

**Youngjae POV**

Aku berlari tanpa arah, melewati orang-orang yang tengah memandangiku bingung. Melewati lorong-lorong yang ramai dan sepi. Tak peduli aku seorang dokter atau seorang dengan IQ tinggi. Aku hanyalah seseorang yang terobsesi pada kasih sayangnya..

Aku putuskan untuk menenangkan diriku di ruanganku. Tiba-tiba saat aku berbelok aku berpapasan dengan Sunhwa. Aku menatapnya kaget, kenapa aku kaget? Wajahku berantak masyaalloh/? [Youngjae mualap ;v] pasti ia menanyakan keadaan wajahku.

"Dokter Youngjae? Apa anda baik-baik saja?"tanyanya.

"A-aku tadi.." Sunhwa pun memiringkan kepalanya menunggu jawabanku. "Aku kelilipan.. Ya! Kelilipan.." ucapku sambil pura pura menggosokkan tanganku ke mata.

"Sepertinya petugas kebersihan disini kurang teliti ya Dok? Tadi aku menemukan Laba-laba di kamar pasien Tuan Kang.." kata Sunhwa sambil menunjukkan wajah jijik. "Oh nae, obat Tuan Junhong sudah habis.." lanjutnya.

Obat?

"Aku pergi dulu Dokter.." Sunhwa pun meninggalkanku yang masih dengan pikiranku sendiri.

Ya.. Obat..

.

.

.

**Daehyun POV**

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga menuju rumah sakit. Memangnya aku darimana? Aku dari rumahlah! Maksudku aku terlambat bekerja hehe [-,- ada Dokter terlambat kerja?] setop!/? jangan bicarakan keterlambatanku lagi. Kini aku tengah terfokus pada Youngjae dan Zelo

Youngjae,, ya.. akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat aneh, bahkan ini lebih aneh dibandingkan saat ia sakit perut(?) Tapi kenapa Youngjae melakukan hal ini kepada Zelo? Apa Youngjae dan Zelo mempunyai masa lalu yang buruk? Tapi kalau iya mungkin Zelo sudah mengatakannya padaku. Secara, Zelo kan saudaraku.

Kulihat Jongup dan Zelo di taman. "Zelo!"

Zelo dan Jongup pun menoleh ke arahku. "Kalian lihat Youngjae?" tanyaku setelah berada dihadapan mereka.

"Aniyo hyung.." jawab Zelo sedangkan Jongup hanya menggeleng pelan. Aish! Kemana sih dia? Biasanyakan mereka selalu betiga kemana-mana.

"Oh iya hyung, kalau bertemu Youngjae hyung katakan padanya kalau obat Zelo sudah habis.." dan perkataan Jongup membuat mataku melebar. Segera aku cepat-cepat berlari kedalam rumah sakit. Entah kenapa perasaanku semakin tidak enak.

BRUKK

Saking kencangnya aku berlari, aku menabrak seseorang. "Ah.. Mianhae.."

"Ah Daehyun,, gwaechanna?.." kutatap mukanya. Ah! Jieun Nunna! Ruangannya bersebelahan dengan Youngjae

"Apa Youngjae ada di ruangannya?" tanyaku sambil membantunya berdiri.

Jieun menggeleng "Ani. Tapi tadi aku berpapasan dengannya, sepertinya dia akan ke Laboratorium.." laboratorium? Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Tanpa berpamitan aku langsung berlari menuju Laboratorium,

Daehyun.. kau itu seorang Dokter.. kepintaranmu melebihi manusia rata-rata/? Harusnya kau bisa memikirkan kenapa Youngjae melakukan ini pada Zelo! Tapi Youngjae dan Zelo tidak ada hubungan apa-apa hanya sebatas Dokter dan pasien tapi kalau Jongup?

Youngjae dan Jongup?

Tiba-tiba aku melihat Youngjae keluar dari ruangan Laboratorium. Aku pun berhenti berlari dan memperlambat langkahku sampai aku berhenti, tepatnya berhenti 5 meter dari hadapannya. Ia pun menatapku sambil memasukkan sesuatu kedalam jas putihnya.

"Heyo Daehyun.." sapanya sambil tersenyum. Tapi sayangnya itu bukan senyuman yang biasa aku lihat. Dan ini bukan Youngjae yang biasa selalu mencerewetiku..

"Youngjae-ya.." aku pu mendekat ke arahnya. Ia pun memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Tanpa disetujuinya aku langsung menarik Youngjae ke ruanganku.

.

.

**Author POV**

Cklek

Daehyun mengunci ruangannya. kini diruangannya hanya ada dia dan Youngjae. "Daehyun, kau aneh.." Youngjae melipat tangannya kesal. Daehyun membalikkan badannya menghadap Youngjae.

"Yang aneh itu aku.. atau kau?" tanya Daehyun dingin menatap Youngjae dengan tatapan tajam. Youngjae menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Baru pertama kali ia melihat seorang Jung Daehyun terlihat serius.

"Apa maksudmu Jung Daehyun? Sudahlah aku sedang si-"

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Zelo?" tanya Daehyun dan membuat Youngjae yang tadinya berjalan ke arahnya menjadi berhenti dan menatap Daehyun shock. Dan kini giliran Daehyun yang menghampiri Youngjae. Ia melangkahkan kakinya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Youngjae. Sedangkan yang dipandang sedikit demi sedikit melangkahkan kakinya mundur ke belakang.

"A-aku hanya mengobatinya seperti dokter lain lakukan.." jawab Youngjae berusaha bersikap seperti biasa namun sia-sia. Kini Youngjae sudah terdesak. "Apa maumu Daehyun?"

Daehyun pun merampas sesuatu yang ada di jas Youngjae. Ternyata benar, sebuah toples obat dan takaran komposisinya. Ia pun membacanya dan setelah itu menatap Youngjae yang tengah menatap ke lain arah. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini Youngjae?" tanya Daehyun dengan nada kecewa. Youngjae hanya menunduk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Daehyun. "Jawab aku Yoo Youngjae!" kali ini Daehyun membentak Youngjae dan memukul dinding disebelahnya..

Sakit? Tidak,, Daehyun lebih merasakan sakit di hati dan pikirannya.

Ia kesal, kenapa seorang Youngjae yang sudah ia kenal 2 tahun ini jadi bersikap seperti ini?

Seseorang yang ia kagumi.. dan yang ia cintai tiba-tiba melakukan hal segila ini.

Hening...

Hiks.. Hiks..

Terdengar isakan dari seorang Yoo Youngjae. 'Youngjae menangis?'batin Daehyun. Baru kali ini ia melihat Youngjae menangis, biasanya ia selalu mendengar Youngjae yang cerewet ya walaupun ia belum mendengar kecerewetan seorang Youngjae satu bulan terakhir ini..

"Sakitt.. Perihh.."suara Youngjae bergetar begitupun tubuhnya. Kakinya kini tak kuat untuk menahan tubuhnya sehingga ia merosot kebawah dan posisinya kini menekuk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam lututnya.

"Youngjae?" kini Daehyun menatap Youngjae khawatir. Youngjae mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap Daehyun dengan wajahnya yang sangat kacau membuat daehyun membulatkan matanya kaget. Ia berdiri masih dengan isak tangisnya. "Youngjae-ya,, mianhae.. aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Daehyun.. Hiks.."Daehyun menatap gerakan demi gerakan(?) yang Youngjae lakukan.

"Disini perihh.."

**Daehyun POV**

Hiks.. Hiks..

Aku membulatkan mataku. Youngjae menangis? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Tadi itu isakan bukan?

Youngjae, orang yang selalu tersenyum manis dan cerewet layaknya emak-emak arisan kini tengah.. menangis?

"Sakitt.. Perihh.." tubuhku menegang ketika Youngjae memang benar-benar menangis. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bukankah tadi aku tengah memarahinya?

Ya.. aku tidak bermaksud membuat Youngjae menangis.. aku hanya ingin bertanya,, apa pertanyaanku berlebihan? Aish! Pikiranku kacau,,, hanya suara isakan Youngjae yang terdengar. Aku tak berani berkata apa-apa.

"Youngjae?" tanyaku memastikan kalau ia baik-baik saja. Sungguh kini aku sangat khawatir. Belum pernah aku melihat Youngjae berlinang airmata apalagi menangis. "Youngjae-ya,, mianhae.. aku tidak bermaksud-" Tiba-tiba Youngjae menatapku.

Mataku kembali membulat. Mukanya kini basah dengan airmatanya, ia perlahan-lahan mencoba berdiri lalu menatapku kembali. "Daehyun.. Hiks.." mataku seakan terhipnotis olehnya. Aku tak bisa memalingkan pandanganku apalagi wajahku kearah lain. Hanya Youngjae yang kutatap. "Disini perihh.."

Youngjae memukul-mukul dadanya. "Youngjae? Gwaechanna?" kini aku lebih mendekat ke arah Youngjae.

[Itu loh kalau di drama-drama korea kan kalo pada nangis kaya yang sesek napas gitu -_-]

"Sakitt.. Disini Sakitt.." kini pukulannya terlihat lebih keras. Aku pun segera menahan tangannya.

"Kau bisa melukai dirimu sendiri Youngjae.." aku terus menahan tangan Youngjae yang berusaha memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri dengan kuat.

"Aku tidak peduli Daehyun! Aku.. ak-"

Grep

Youngjae pun terlihat kaget ketika aku memeluknya."Youngjae.. aku disini.. a-aku selalu bersama mu.." Youngjae pun diam, hanya isakan kecil yang terdengar dari mulutnya. "Sakit mu adalah sakitku juga.. dan perihmu adalah perihku juga.. karena.. kita sahabat bukan?"

Sahabat? Ya,, kita hanya sahabat, tidak lebih.. walaupun aku menginginkan lebih.. aku tak ingin egois padanya,

aku mengelus surai rambutnya yang lebut. "Aku akan selalu bersamamu.. dibelakangmu..."

Aku merasakan pundakku basah. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tangan Youngjae mencengkram baju bagian belakangku erat. Tubuh Youngjae pun bergetar hebat. Aku pun hanya dapat mengelus-elus pundaknya. "Hiks.. Daehyunn.. M-Mianhae"

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. "Ne, nan gwaechanna... menangis saja, aku akan menemanimu.." Selalu..

Dibelakangmu..

.

.

.

Kini aku dan Youngjae tengah berada di taman belakang Rumah Sakit dan kami tengah duduk dihadapan sebuah danau yang luas. Ya, hanya menenangkan diri dan menghirup udara segar. Dan ngomong-ngomong...

Tadi aku meluk Youngjae ya?

Tiba-tiba pipiku memanas mengingat kejadian tadi. Hey para Readers! Tadi itu repleks loh(?). tak kusangka aku akan melakukan hal semacam itu. Aku pun melirik ke arah Youngjae yang sedari tadi diam menunduk. Sepertinya ia masih ingin menenangkan diri..

"Daehyun.." akupun kembali menatap danau. Aish! Sepertinya dia menyadari kalau daritadi aku menatapnya. Akupun memberanikan menolehkan kepalaku kearahnya.

"Ne?"youngjae masih dengan posisinya.

"Ini tentang Zelo.." sepertinya ia akan membicarakan hal yang tadi aku tanyakan. "Sebenarnya.." ia diam, matanya seperti enggan mengatakan hal yang telah ia lakukan pada Zelo.

"Kalau kau tidak mau membahasnya.. tak apa Youngjae.." kini ia menatapku. "Kau hanya tidak usah melakukannya lagi.." aku tersenyum kearahnya. "kau adalah Dokter yang kukagumi semenjak kau masuk ke Rumah Sakit ini.. Jadi jangan kecewakan fans mu"

Youngjae pun hanya terkekeh geli mendengar perkataanku. Fans? Aku itu pengagum beratnya! Lebih malahan..

aku fans yang beruntung..

"Ne, gomawo Daehyun,, aku beruntung mempunyai sahabat sepertimu.." aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

walaupun hanya sebagai sahabat, aku sudah bersyukur... dapat melihat senyumnya yang manis.. dapat mendengar tawanya.. dapat merasakan sentuhannya saat menggenggam tanganku.. dapat menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang harum..

Aku sangat berterimakasih kepada Tuhan telah mempertemukanku dengan namja manis seperti Youngjae.

Ne.. Gamsha hamnida..

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Hari-hari pun berlalu. Kondisi kesehatan Zelo pun makin hari kian membaik. Apa Youngjae telah melupakan Jongup? Tentu tidak semudah itu. Walaupun Youngjae kini mengobati Zelo seperti Dokter-dokter lain. Tapi hatinya enggan melihat senyuman Zelo yang semakin berkembang.

Kini Daehyun selalu mengawasi gerak-gerik Youngjae. Dan ruangannya pun kini telah bersatu dengan ruangan Youngjae karena pinta Youngjae dan Daehyun. Youngjae pun sudah kembali secerewet biasanya dimata Daehyun. Daehyun selalu tersenyum bila Youngjae secerewet biasanya.

"Ya! Apa kau sudah gila? Daritadi kau tersenyum seperti orang gila.." cibir Youngjae pada Daehyun. Daehyun pun hanya tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Youngjae. "Ya~~! Jung Daehyun!"

"Ya~~! Yoo Youngjae!" Daehyun pun mengikuti nada Youngjae tadi. Mendengar itu Youngjae hanya menatap Daehyun kesal. "Hahahaha.. mianhae.. mianhae.."

"Bisa-bisa aku gila dekat denganmu Daehyun-ah.." ucapnya kesal.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pergi ke Jongup dan Zelo?"tanya Daehyun spontan. Youngjae pun diam. Sejujurnya ia ingin buru-buru membuat Zelo sehat dan membiarkan Jongup dan Zelo pergi dari rumah sakit ini. Ia sudah merelakan Jongup dengan Zelo walaupun di hati kecilnya ia masih belum merelakannya.

"Youngjae-ah.." Daehyun menjentik-jentikkan jarinya didepan mata Youngjae. Youngjae pun tersadar dari lamunanya.

"Eh?"

"Ya! Kau malah melamun!" kesal Daehyun padanya. "Apa yang ada dipikiranmu sekarang eoh?" tanyannya lagi. Youngjae hanya menggeleng pelan.

"ani aku hanya.." ia tidak ingin membuat Daehyun curiga ataupun khawatir padanya, beberapa bukan ini Daehyun sangat memperhatikannya sampai-sampai makanan pun harus sama dengannya.

"hanya apa?"

"Taman bermain.." tiba-tiba kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulut Youngjae.

"Taman bermain?" tanya Daehyun tidak mengerti.

"Bu-bukankah waktu itu Zelo mengatakan ia ingin ke taman bermain? Ko-kondisi Zelo sudah lebih baik'kan? " ucap Youngjae gelagapan sambil menatap ke atas se akan tengah berfikir padahal ia tengah mencari alasan untuk Daehyun.

"Oh, kau ingin mengajak Zelo ke taman bermain?" daehyun memastikan. Dengan gugup Youngjae mengangguk. "Ya! Kenapa tidak dari kemarin? Aku sangat butuh refreshing!" teriaknya senang. Youngjae yang mendengar itu pun hanya tersenyum gugup. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang menjanggal perasaannya.

Tapi apa?

.

.

.

"Huwaaaa! Kajja naik itu hyuuung~" teriak zelo setelah sampai di sebuah taman bermain di dekat rumah sakit. Mereka datang berempat, ya tentunya Zelo, Jongup, Youngjae, dan Daehyun.

Kenapa Youngjae ikut? Ya, tentunya untuk menjaga Zelo. Bagaimana pun kondisi Zelo, ia belum sembuh total'kan?

Lalu Daehyun? Ah.. dia hanya memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan :v Alasannya hanya "kau harus berada disampingku sementara ini!"pada Youngjae

Youngjae hanya tersenyum melihat Zelo yang tengah menarik-narik Jongup ke dalam suatu wahana. Tiba-tiba tangannya di tarik oleh Daehyun dan seketika lamunannya pun buyar. "Ya~ Yoo Youngjae-ya,, apa kau juga tidak mau naik itu?"

Youngjae pun menggeleng sambil membetulkan jaketnya. "A-aniyo~ aku ingin melihat Zelo dari jauh saja.." sebelum melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Daehyun. Daehyun sudah menarik tangannya mengikuti Zelo dan Jongup.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau Daehyun!" protes Youngjae. Daehyun pun hanya tersenyum jahil pada Youngjae. "Wae?"

"Hanya mencoba membuat kenangan indah bersamamu"

Deg..

Youngjae tertegun mendengar perkataan Daehyun. Padahal hanya kata-kata sederhana,, tapi kenapa Youngjae merasa ada yang mengganjal hatinya... lagi?

Akhirnya ia membiarkan tangannya ditarik oleh Daehyun.

.

.

.

"Tu-tunggu, aku lupa bertanya pada Youngjae untuk memesan apa.." Daehyun yang tadinya berbalik ditahan oleh Jongup. Daehyun pun menatap tangan Jongup yang tengah menggenggam lengannya dan beralih pada muka Jongup, tepatnya menatap Jongup heran.

"Aku berencana mentraktir Youngjae ice cream vanilla untuk berterimakasih telah merawat Zelo.." Jongup pun tersenyum sambil melepaskan genggamannya.

"Tapi Youngjae tidak suka yang manis-manis.." ucap Daehyun masih menatap Jongup dengan heran. Dan kini Jongup menatap Daehyun heran. "Dia selalu memesan Teh tanpa gula pada Sunhwa, dan saat aku membelikan Cheesecake untuknya, ia malah memberikannya pada Jieun nunna.." lanjut Daehyun.

Tatapan Jongup pun berubah dan kini tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak yakin Youngjae dapat berubah secepat itu.."

"Apa maksudmu? Sudah berapa lama kau mengenal Youngjae?" tanya Daehyun penasaran.

"Sejak SMP"

.

.

.

"Hyung~ apa mukaku terlihat pucat?" tanya Zelo pada Youngjae yang juga tengah merapikan rambutnya di dalam Toilet. Youngjae pun menoleh ke arah Zelo.

"Apa kau merasa kelelahan Zelo-ya?" tanya Youngjae khawatir dan memeriksa suhu badan Zelo. Zelo pun menggeleng senang.

"Ani! Zelo hari ini sangat senang hyung! Sangaaaat sangaat senang!" jawabnya senang. "Kapan-kapan kita main lagi ne hyung~"

Youngjae pun tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Zelo. "Ne, tapi hyung tidak janji"Zelo pun mempoutkan bibirnya seraya memukul lengan Youngjae pelan. Youngjae pun tersenyum tapi tiba-tiba senyumnya hilang seiring keringat dingin yang mengucur.

"Hyung.. zelo bingung.. apa ini... gempa?! Hyung-" sebelum Zelo melanjutkan kata-katanya. Youngjae tiba-tiba ambruk. "Hyung! Gwaechanna! Ayo cepat keluar hyung! Disini tak aman!" ucap Zelo panik. Youngjae sangat phobia terhadap gempa. Karena sewaktu kecil, ia pernah kehilangan seseorang yang ia sayangi yaitu appanya. Dan setelah itulah Youngjae selalu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa bila ada gempa.

Jantung Youngjae berdetak sangat cepat dan keringat dingin pun semakin membanjiri pilipisnya."Hyung!" teriak Zelo khawatir pada Youngjae yang mendadak lumpuh. Tiba-tiba beberapa atap mulai roboh dan membuat Zelo semakin khawatir.

Pandangan Youngjae pun semakin kabur. Ia tidak tahu kelanjutan hidupnya kini seperi apa.

"Zelo-ya!"

"Youngjae-ya!"

Apa kini akhirnya?

.

.

.

**Youngjae POV**

Disini gelap.. aku tidak bisa melihat apapun termasuk seluruh tubuhku..

Dan juga dingin..

"Youngjae-ya.." panggil seseorang. Siapa yang memanggilku?

Berulang-ulang aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku tetapi siapa? Aku tak bisa melihat apapun dan tidak bisa merasakan apappun.. tetapi.. yang aku bisa rasakan hanyalah..

Tanganku yang begitu hangat... aku merasakan ada seseorang yang menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Tapi siapa?

"Bangun Youngjae-ya.. Kumohon.. Bangunlah..." genggamannya mulai mengerat pada tanganku. Tangan siapapun itu.. kumohon jangan lepaskan genggaman itu.

Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiran lagi..

Kumohon...

.

**Author POV  
**

**.**

Seorang namja manis kini tengah berbaring ditempat tidur berwarna putih tanpa motif apapun. Matanya terus terpejam sejak dua hari yang lalu. Tubuhnya pun tidak bergerak layaknya seorang mayat. Yang terdengar hanya deru nafasnya yang terdengar halus dan menenangkan. Dan disampingnya ada sesosok yang begitu merindukannya.

Jung Daehyun.

Sambil menggenggam erat tangan namja manis yang tengah berbaring ini, ia terus memanggil nama Youngjae berulang kali. Sambil menundukkan kepalanya ia terus berdoa agar orang yang dicintainya ini segera bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Youngjae-ya.." kata itupun keluar dari mulut seorang Daehyun lagi. Kini ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lekat wajah yang damai itu. "Sampai kapan kau akan tidur seperti Putri Salju?" tanyanya, sedangkan yang ditanya tetap diam tanpa suara. "Apa aku harus melakukan seperti Pangeran lakukan agar kutukannya hancur dan kau bisa bangun dari tidurmu Youngjae-ya?"

Sepertinya kini seorang Jung Daehyun sudah mulai tak bisa membedakan mana yang logis dan tidak. Ia begitu cemas pada namja dihadapannya. bukan cemas.. tetapi takut..

Ia takut namja dihadapannya ini tidak bangun lagi seperti apa yang ia harapkan..

Ia takut kehilangan namja yang begitu ia cintai

Ia takut.. sangat takut...

Seorang Dokter saja kalau sudah dikuasai oleh yang namanya cinta bisa bertindak tidak rasional seperti ini..

Tiba-tiba suara decitan pintu membuat mata Daehyun beralih ke sumber suara. Seorang Yeoja bername tag kan Song Jieun menatap Daehyun sendu. Daehyun menatap Jieun datar lalu kembali menunduk. Jieun pun tersenyum dan menghampiri Daehyun.

Perasaan Daehyun kepada Youngjae hanya diketahui oleh Tuhan, dirinya dan.. Jieun.

Daehyun sudah menganggap Jieun sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri, Semula ia ragu untuk mengatakannya pada Jieun karena cinta sesama jenis ini. Tapi beda dengan dugaan Daehyun, Jieun selalu menerima apa yang dikatakan cinta.

"Lihat matamu.. kau tidak tidur semalaman?" tanya Jieun melihat bagian bawah mata Daehyun yang terlihat hitam.

Daehyun pun menghembuskan nafas berat. "Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya nunna.."

Jieun menatap sendu Youngjae yang tengah tertidur pulas. "Jangan memaksakan dirimu seperti ini Daehyun-ah.. Youngjae juga pasti tidak mau melihatmu berantakan seperti ini.."

"Setidaknya aku adalah orang terakhir yang menemaninya disaat-saat terakhir..." ucapnya dengan senyum datar. Tangannya pun tidak pernah lepas dari tangan Youngjae, berharap ada suatu gerakan dari si pemilik tangan.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Daehyun-ah.." Jieun pun menepuk pundak namja disebelahnya itu. "Cucilah mukamu.. Setidaknya ketika Youngjae bangun, ia tidak melihat kau lemah. Biar nunna yang menjaga Youngjae.." lanjutnya tidak lupa dengan senyumannya yang manis.

Daehyun pun menatap Jieun dan Youngjae bergantian. "Gomawo nunna.. aku akan kembali beberapa menit lagi.." ucap Daehyun dan dijawab dengan anggukan dari Jieun.

Ia pun menatap Youngjae sebentar lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tangannya yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangan Youngjae pun perlahan melonggar. Tetapi tiba-tiba ia terdiam. "Wae?" tanya Jieun setelah melihat keanehan tingkah laku Daehyun.

Mata Daehyun terus tertuju pada tangannya yang sudah terlepas menggenggam tangan Youngjae. Tapi bukan itu yang ia perhatikan.. tetapi

Tangan Youngjae yang menggenggam jari telunjuknya dengan lemas. "Youngjae?" gumamnya sendiri. Ia pun beralih menatap wajah Youngjae yang sepertinya mencoba untuk bangun dari tidur pulasnya.

"Dia bangun.." gumam Jieun senang. "Aku akan ambil peralatan dulu.. kau tunggu Youngjae disini.." lanjutnya sambil meninggalkan Daehyun dan Youngjae berdua.

Daehyun pun kembali mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Youngjae. "Youngjae-ya? Kau bisa dengar aku?" tanya Daehyun berulang-ulang.

Dan akhirnya mata Youngjae perlahan terbuka menampilkan mata yang indah. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali lalu mengedarkan pandangannnya kesemua sudut ruangan dan berhenti pada namja dihadapannya. "D-Daehyun-ah?" gumamnya lemas seperti tengah berbisik.

Daehyun tersenyum mendengarnya."Nae.. ini aku Daehyun.."

Youngjae pun menatap tangannya yang tengah digenggam erat oleh namja dihadapannya ini lalu beralih pada pemilik tangan yang tengah menggenggam tangannya ini. Dengan keadaan lemah Ia pun mencoba tersenyum. "Gomawo.." daehyun pun mengerutkan alisnya tanda bingung. "Gomawo s-sudah menemaniku.."

Daehyun membelalakkan matanya kaget. "B-bagaimana kau tau?!" Youngjae hanya terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresinya. "Jangan-jangan selama ini kau pura-pura tidur.."

"Lihat penampilanmu pabbo.." daehyun pun mendengus kesal.

"Kau itu mau sakit atau tidak, perkataanmu masih saja menyakitkan!" mendengar itu Youngjae rasanya ingin tertawa tetapi mulutnya seperti lemas untuk banyak bergerak. "Syukurlah..." satu kata itu membuat Youngjae menatap wajah Daehyun yang tengah tersenyum. "Aku sangat khawatir.." ucapnya sambil mengeratkan genggamannya.

Merasakan itu, Youngjae mencoba membalas genggaman Daehyun dengan lemas.

.

.

.

"Jongup cinta pertamamu?!" teriak Daehyun setelah mendengar cerita dari Youngjae tentang masa lalunya dengan Jongup semasa SMA.

"Jangan teriak-teriak Daehyun-ah! Nanti kalau ada orang yang mendengar bagaimana?!" kesal Youngjae sambil menyuapkan apel kedalam mulutnya. "Dan entah kenapa kemarin ada sesuatu yang merasukiku hingga berbuat hal itu.. tapi itu memang menyakitkan..." Daehyun pun mengangguk dan kembali mengupaskan apel untuk Youngjae makan sambil sesekali mencuri pandangan ke arah namja dihadapannya ini dan tersenyum

Manisnya...

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Daehyun. "Apa kau masih mencintai Jongup?"

Youngjae menatap Daehyun sekilas lalu menatap tangannya yang tengah bermain-main dengan garpu. "Mollayo.. tapi aku sepertinya sudah bisa melupakan Jongup.. sudah bisa merelakan Jongup dengan Zelo.. walaupun rasanya begitu sakit.."

Daehyun menatap Youngjae sendu.

Bisakah yang kau lihat hanya seseorang dihadapanmu ini? Bukan orang lain?

Daehyun pun menatap Youngjae sambil tersenyum "Apapun yang kau ingin lakukan... katakan saja padaku" Youngjae mengangkat kepalanya menatap Daehyun. "Aku akan mencoba mengabulkannya untukmu.."

Hanya untukmu...

"Daehyun-ah?" gumam Youngjae.

"Sudah kubilangkan.. aku akan selalu bersamamu... dibelakangmu... dan terus mendukungmu.." lanjut Daehyun dengan senyumannya yang hanya ia berikan untuk Youngjae.

"Kalau begitu..." Youngjae pun mengeluarkan suaranya. "Bisa panggilkan Jongup untukku?" Daehyun menatap Youngjae dengan mata yang mulai melebar.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengannya berdua"

.

.

.

"Aku juga menyukaimu.." Youngjae menatap Jongup dengan mata melebar sedangkan yang ditatap hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi Youngjae yang begitu lucu. Sedangkan Daehyun kini tengah menunggu diluar kamar sambil mondar-mandir tidak jelas.

"Jangan bercanda kau Moon Jongup!" kesal Youngjae sambil melemparnya dengan bantal.

"Aku tidak bercanda..." Jongup pun menatap keluar jendela yang tengah memiliki cuaca yang kurang bagus. "Aku memang sempat menyukaimu.." Youngjae memperhatikan Jongup yang sepertinya akan menceritakan masa lalunya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sejak SMP aku sudah mulai memperhatikanmu.. sepertinya kau adalah seseorang yang sempurna didunia ini.. aku senang melihatmu memakan ice cream vanila.. lalu mendengar celotehanmu yang menurutku merdu.. aku senang memperhatikanmu.. hingga akhirnya aku mencoba membukakan hatiku untuk mencoba mencintaimu.." Jongup pun terdiam mengambil nafasnya. "Hingga akhirnya ketika aku mendengarmu menangis disaat insiden di toko bunga ibuku.. membuatku semakin ingin melindungimu.."

Youngjae menatap datar namja dihadapannya ini. Entah kenapa hatinya kembali terasa sakit. Matanya pun mulai terasa panas. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya.." ucap Youngjae sambil memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain yang pasti tidak menatap Jongup.

"Disaat aku memenangkan lomba Dance Competition itu.. sebenarnya aku ingin mengungkapkannya di atas panggung itu... tapi kau tidak datang..." Youngjae menelan ludahnya dan merutuki dirinya kembali karena telah masuk kesekolah kedokteran di Perancis cepat-cepat. "Aku begitu kecewa.. sedih.. dan kalut... aku juga selama setahun begitu merindukanmu.. hingga akhirnya keluarga Zelo pindah kesebelah rumahku.."

Airmata Youngjae yang sedari terbendung dipelupuk matanya kini tumpah juga. Ia menunduk dan menahan isak tangisnya. "Lanjutkan.." ucap Youngjae berusaha terlihat kuat dihadapan Jongup.

"Dan akhirnya kini aku bertemu denganmu lagi adalah sebuah ketidakpercayaan.. kau menepati janjimu padaku sedangkan aku tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untukmu.." Jongup pun menatap bayangan diluar pintu yang sepertinya sedaritadi mencoba menguping. "Memang kita dulu saling mencintai tetapi... kini kita mempunyai seseorang yang mencintai kita.."

Perkataan itu membuat Youngjae mendongkakkan kepalanya menampilkan wajah Youngjae yang sudah basah dengan airmata. "Apa yang kau katakan?"

Jongup tersenyum. "Aku yakin bukan aku orang pertama yang melihat airmatamu itu.." ia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Aku harus menemani Zelo.."

"Zelo masih belum sadar?" Jongup pun terdiam menatap luar jendela dengan datar hingga akhirnya ia mengangguk.

"Aku ingin.. ketika Zelo bangun orang yang pertama ia lihat adalah diriku" ucapnya sambil menoleh ke arah Youngjae sambil tersenyum. "Pasti daehyun juga seperti itu.." Youngjae mengedipkan matanya tidak mengerti..

"Kau sudah mau pergi?" gumam Youngjae yang sedikit terdengar oleh Jongup.

Jongup menatap Youngjae serba salah lalu mencoba melemparkan arahnya kesembarang arah. Ia merasa bersalah pada Youngjae karena dulu ia telah membuatnya begitu jatuh cinta padanya. "Mianhae.." setelah perkataan itu Jongup langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar rawat Youngjae.

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu terdengar terbuka lagi menampakkan wajah penasaran dari namja bernama Jung Daehyun. Tapi wajahnya berubah menjadi kaget ketika melihat Youngjae yang tengah menatap datar ke arah jendela tanpa mengedip dengan muka yang berantakan dan pipinya basah penuh akan air mata. Daehyun tertegun apa yang dilihat dihadapannya ini.

_Apa yang dilakukan Jongup?_

"Youngjae-ya.." gumam Daehyun yang membuat Youngjae menoleh secara perlahan lalu tersenyum ke arahnya. Senyum yang sungguh dipaksakan...

"Daehyun-ah..." sapa Youngjae seperti terlihat baik-baik saja dan tidak terjadi apa-apa tadi. Daehyun masih mematung ditempatnya dan matanya tidak mengedip terus memandangi namja dihadapannya ini. "Akhirnya aku mengerti.." kata-kata Youngjae terhenti digantikan suara hujan yang mulai turun dari langit Seoul.

Mata mereka masih saling bertatatapan. Hingga akhirnya Youngjae akan membuka mulut memecahkan keheningan tetapi tangan Daehyun tiba-tiba terulur mengusap pipi Youngjae yang kini sudah kering akan airmata. Youngjae menatap Daehyun heran. "Kenapa tidak menangis?"

Youngjae menatap Daehyun kaget. Kenapa ia berkata seperti itu?

"Maksudmu Jung Daehyun?" tanyanya tak mengerti. Tangan Daehyun pun ditarik kembali dan menatap Youngjae lembut. Yang ditatap hanya mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Kau tidak salah..." ucap Daehyun tiba-tiba seakan tau apa yang ingin dikatakan Youngjae tadi. Youngjae hanya menelan ludah berat dan mencengkram selimutnya perlahan.

"Lalu siapa... yang salah?" gumam Youngjae sambil menunduk mencoba menahan airmatanya yang berusaha keluar dari pelupuk matanya. "Takdirkah?"

Daehyun menggeleng pelan. "Didunia ini tidak ada salah.. hanya keberuntungan yang melenceng dari keinginan.." Youngjae menggigit bibirnya agar tidak terisak. "Menangislah..." kata-kata Daehyun membuat mata Yongjae tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi.

"Hiks.. hiks.." dalam beberapa detik Youngjae mulai terisak pelan, cengkramannya pada selimutnya semakin erat. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tubuhnya didekap oleh Daehyun, ia pun merasakan belaian tangan hallus Daehyun di rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan itu.

"Aku akan menemani kesedihanmu Youngjae-ya.. menangislah.." kata-kata Daehyun begitu dekat dengan telinganya yang membuat Youngjae tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi.

"D-daehyun-aah... hiks.. Daehyun-aah.." ia menyebut-nyebut nama Daehyun disela-sela tangisnya seakan memberitahu kalau kini hatinya tengah menderita. Tangannya yang sedari tadi mencengkram selimut kini terangkat untuk memeluk punggung Daehyun. Kepalanya ia tenggelamkan di dada bidang milik Daehyun.

Menangis sepuasnya

Ditengah derasnya hujan..

.

.

..

"Bagaimana kabarmu Youngjae-ya?" tanya seorang yeoja cantik bername tag kan Song Jieun. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah lebih baik..." jawabnya singkat.

"Berterimakasihlah pada Daehyun.. dia yang menjagamu sampai sekarang.." Youngjae menatap Jieun yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Pantas saja ia dipanggil The Angel Doctor, mungkin karena sifatnya yang ramah dan selalu tersenyum seperti itu.

Youngjae mengangguk lalu tiba-tiba pikirannya tertuju pada Zelo. "Umm nunna..." panggilnya ketika Jieun tengah merapikan vas bunga yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Wae?"

"Umm.. bagaimana keadaan Zelo?" tanya Youngjae sedikit pelan yang menyebabkan pandangan Jieun yang sedari tadi cerah menjadi sedikit sendu walaupun senyumannya masih terpasang diwajahnya.

"Zelo... masih tertidur pulas,," gumam Jieun. "Paru-paru dan jantungnya sangat lemah.. tidak ada cara lain selain menunggu pendonor jantung dan paru-paru.." ia menghela nafas dan menatap vas bunga yang tadi ia pegang dengan tatapan kosong.

Mendengar itu Youngjae hanya menunduk dan menatap selimutnya sendu. Ia saja yang mendapat trauma susah untuk bangun dari tidurnya, apalagi Zelo?

"Sampai kapan organnya bisa bertahan lama?" tanya Youngjae lagi.

"Hanya satu minggu lagi..."

.

.

.

-3 hari kemudian-

_Cklek_

Suara decitan pintu terdengar jelas bersumber dari pintu berwarna putih itu menampilkan dua orang berjas putih. Namja yanng sedaritadi berada diruangan itu pun tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap kedua namja itu lalu tersenyum. "Annyeong Youngjae-ya.. Daehyun-ah.." sapanya

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Jongup-ah?" tanya Daehyun sambil duduk disampingnya sedangkan Youngjae duduk dibagian kiri samping ranjang Zelo. Ia menatap Zelo dari ujung kaki dan berhenti di wajah Zelo yang berwarna putih pucat hampir menyerupai warna bantal yang tengah Zelo tiduri.

Youngjae kembali menghela nafasnya, ini salahnya! Kalau saja saat itu traumanya tidak kambuh mungkin Zelo tidak akan seperti ini jadinya. "Mianhae Jongup-ah.." gumamnya.

Jongup menoleh kearah Youngjae yang tengah menatap Zelo sendu lalu ia pun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah namja yang ia cintai selama ini. "ani hyung.. kau tidak salah.."

Youngjae menggeleng pelan.

"Akulah penyebabnya Jongup-ah... aku yang menyebabkan Zelo seperti ini.. Ini semua kesalahanku.." ucapnya sambil menunduk sambil merutukinya sendiri didalam hati. Dan keheningan menyelimuti mereka hingga Jongup bersuara.

"Zelo mengatakan ini salahnya..." ucapnya tiba-tiba. Youngjae dan Daehyun menatap Jongup heran. "Ia mengatakan kalau ia telah membuat kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri... Zelo ingin meminta maaf.." lanjutnya lagi membuat semuanya menatap Zelo sendu.

"Arraseo Zelo-ya.. Gomawo.." ucap Youngjae dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Apapun keadaan Zelo, Jongup hyung akan selalu bersama Zelo..." Jongup menggenggam tangan Zelo. "Begitu katanya.." lanjut Jongup yang membuat Daehyun tersenyum. Entah kenapa..

Perasaan yang Jongup rasakan ini seperti perasaannya dulu ketika Youngjae berbaring ditempat tidurnya dan tidak bangun selama 2 hari...

Jongup pun menatap keduanya bergantian. "Kalian tidak usah mengkhawatirkan Zelo, aku akan menemani tidur Zelo.." keduanya menoleh ke arah Jongup, terutama Youngjae..

Ia menatap Jongup sendu.

'Yang ku khawatirkan bukan Zelo, tapi kau..' batinnya. Akhirnya ia mengerti...

Cinta itu tidak memiliki..

Ia mencintai Jongup.. tapi ia tidak mau melihat Jongup seperti ini terus.. seperti orang gila yang mengharapkan orang dicintainya kembali memeluknya dengan erat...

Melihat senyuman Jongup hari ini bukannya ia senang tapi.. ini semakin membuat hatinya begitu sakit..

Ia lebih menyukai ketika Jongup tersenyum bersama Zelo.. ya... walaupun bersama Zelo..

"Youngjae-ya.." panggil Daehyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Youngjae yang sedaritadi menunduk. Youngjae pun mengangkat wajahnya menoleh kearah Daehyun. Yang ditatap pun tidak mengerti akan tatapannya.

'Apa yang terjadi dengan Youngjae?'

Youngjae pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya.. "Jongup-ah.." panggilnya yang membuat Jongup mengangkat wajahnya. "Apa kau ingat janjiku 6 tahun silam?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum dipaksakan. Mendengar itu Jongup hanya tersenyum sedangkan Daehyun menatap keduanya tidak mengerti. "Aku akan mengobati diriku sendiri... mengobati luka orang yang kusayangi dan... mengobati orang yang berharga bagimu.."

Daehyun menatap Youngjae tidak mengerti, bukankah obat-obatan kini sudah tak bisa menyembuhkan Zelo lagi? Apa yang dipikirkannya?

"Pegang janjiku itu Moon Jongup!" ucapnya lantang yang membuat Jongup tersenyum tulus dan mengangguk. Senyuman yang disukai oleh Yoo Youngjae..

Youngjae pun melangkah menuju pintu keluar, Daehyun pun berpamitan pada Jongup lalu mengikuti langkah Youngjae yang sedikit terburu-buru.

"Youngjae-ya! Chankaman!" panggil Daehyun sambil berlari kecil. Ia pun meraih tangan Youngjae yang -membuatnya berhenti melangkah. "Apa yang kau bicarakan Youngjae –ya?! Bukankah Jieun nunna sudah mengatakan kalau Zelo hanya bisa menunggu pen-" tiba tiba Daehyun terdiam memikirkan kata-kata yang tadi akan keluar. "Apa maksudmu kau-" Daehyun pun tertegun ketika Youngjae memeluknya dengan erat. "Youngjae-ya..."

"Paru-paruku memang tidak kuat.. tapi jantungku.." Youngjae terdiam dipelukan Daehyun. mendengar kata-kata itu tepat ditelinga Daehyun, namja itu langsung membalas pelukan namja yang sangat ia cintai dengan erat. "Kumohon.. jangan katakan ini kepada Jongup.. Kumohon Daehyun-ah..."

"Ne.. arra.."

.

.

.

_Aku melakukan ini berdasarkan cinta_

.

.

.

"Hyung!" teriak seorang namja yang tengah berlari ke arah seorang namja yang tengah membawa dua cone ice cream cokelat dan strawberry. Tapi tiba-tiba

BRUKK

Namja itu tersandung batu hingga akhirnya terjatuh. Namja yang membawa ice cream itu menghampirinya. "Zelo-ya! Gwaechanna?" tanyanya.

"Ani Jongup hyung.. hehe.." jawabnya sambil menunjukkan senyuman manisnya. Jongup-namja yang membawa ice cream itu menatap lengan Zelo yang terluka.

"Lenganmu! Apa sakit?" tanyanya lagi mulai menunjukkan kekhawatiran. Yang ditanya pun hanya menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum melihat ekspresi Jongup yang sangat khawatir. "Kau yakin tidak mau ke rumah sakit?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Hyung! Ini kan cuman luka biasa! Hyung tidak usah terlalu mengkhawatirkanku.. " ucap Zelo sambil merebut ice crean strawberry ditangan Jongup.

Jongup mengacak-acak rambut namja disampingnya ini. "Karena aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi.." zelo tertegun dengan perkataan itu.

Tidak mau kehilangannya lagi?

Ternyata sudah satu tahun ia meninggalkan tempat bernama rumah sakit itu. Tempat dimana ia terbaring lemas tanpa sadar.

Dan... Tempat dimana ia mengikat janji bersama orang yang dicintainya..

"Ngomong-ngomong sudah lama Zelo tidak bertemu Youngjae hyung dan Daehyun hyung..." ucapnya tiba-tiba yang membuat Jongup menoleh kearahnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah sakit sambil bertemu dengan mereka hyung?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum kearah Jongup.

Jongup pun membalas senyumannya lalu pandangannya beralih pada ice cream coklat ditangannya. "Mereka tidak lagi bekerja disana.." gumamnya.

"Jinjja? Aish! Zelo belum mengatakan terima kasih.." gerutunya sambil menjilat ice creamnya. Jongup mengangkat kepalanya menatap langit yang luas berwarna biru.

_Aku juga belum berterimakasih.._

_Youngjae telah mengobati orang yang berharga bagiku.._

_Dan mengobatiku.._

"Lalu Daehyun hyung?" tanya Zelo lagi yang membuat Jongup mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Zelo.

Ia merangkul Zelo dan tersenyum kearahnya. "Dia menitipkanmu padaku.. Katanya dia akan menyusul Youngjae"

.

.

.

Disebuah padang rumput yang begitu luas, terlihat sosok namja manis tengah berbaring di atas hamparan rumput yang begitu segar. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati udara segar yang ia hirup. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Youngjae-ya!" panggil orang itu yang membuat namja manis yang diketahui bernama Youngjae itu mengerutkan alisnya.

_Bukankah hanya aku yang seharusnya berada disini?_

Youngjae pun bangkit dari tidurnya dan kagetnya ia, ketika ia membuka matanya terdapat Daehyun yang sangat dekat dengan mukanya. "Annyeong" sapa Daehyun sambil tersenyum.

Youngjae menatap Daehyun heran. "Kenapa kau bisa disini Daehyun-ah?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengacak-acak rambut namja dihadapannya ini dengan gemas. "Sudah kubilangkan.. aku akan selalu mendukungmu.. dibelakangmu.."

"Aniyo.." bantah Youngjae yang membuat Daehyun heran. Dan yang membuatnya semakin heran Youngjae kini malah memeluknya. "Kini kau ada didepanku.. bukan dibelakangku..." lanjutnya yang membuat Daehyun tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya.

"Saranghae Yoo Youngjae"

.

.

.

END

Terima kasih buat yang udah review Interesting T-T Thothor sungguh terkesan walau hanya satu orang, thothor usahain buat apdet paling lama duaminggu sekali

Dan thothor sangat beeeeeeerterimakasih buat yang mau review di epep ini 'w')/

Gamcahamnidaaaaaa~~~


End file.
